Six research groups studying the structure, dynamics, and function of biomolecules and their interactions with drugs are applying for computer graphics instrumentation which they will share. This instrumentation will be used for the manipulation and display of molecular images, for the fitting of protein structure to electron density maps from x-ray diffraction, for the deduction of nucleic acid conformation in solution from pulsed NMR measurements, for the analysis of biomolecular prosesses using molecular dynamics, for studies of the structure and function of peptide hormones and analogs, and for the analysis of proteins by 2D gel electrophoresis. Funding is requested i) to modernize and upgrade an existing monochrome Evans and Sutherland Picture System II by converting it into a dual color display system with the ability to simultaneously serve two users, ii) to add two stereo viewing systems, iii) to add a film station to produce color slides and films, iv) to replace a small PDP 11 host with a VAX 750 and peripherals, in order to handle more complex data and image manipulation, v) to add Ethernet hardware to link the graphics system to other processors, and vi) to add power line conditioning to protect against damage by power glitches. The color and stereo capabilities are needed to display and comprehend the increasingly complex biomoleculer systems we are studying. The second display is needed to serve the growing number of research projects using graphics. The film station is needed to communicate to other researchers the knowledge gained by the use of molecular graphics. The larger processor with attendant disk and memory is required to handle our growing molecular data bases and the increasingly sophisticated graphical manipulations on these data bases. The power conditioner is required to avoid equipment damage which otherwise results from power line irregularities. This shared graphics system will directly aid the research of the faculty, students, and staff in the six groups who will share the instrument in their work which is supported by twelve NIH grants, and will also be used by other groups on a less frequent basis.